In Consideration
by this-recurring-dream
Summary: From the LIOLI universe! you dont need to be reading my other story to enjoy this one though. itty bitty oneshot when Ginny confronts Harry about their storage room.


**AN- okay, this is a oneshot from the LIOLI universe (my other story, check my page for it XD) but you dont need to be reading LIOLI to understand. ****uhm, if you are reading Love It or Leave It, first, IM SORRY! im working on the new chapter. secondly, this is the product of the conversation Hermione and Ginny have about what to do with the guest room.**

**i am by no means JKR.**

Ginny nervously smoothed the covers in front of her as Harry finished kicking off his pants. Sliding beneath their blankets, Harry sighed. Turning to Ginny, silence prevailed. His lips twitched. "So, Gin. What's the problem?"

Ginny looked up much too hastily for her own good. "Nothing!"

"Gin." Harry tilted his chin downwards, eyeing her over his glasses.

Ginny smiled. "Nothing, I was just thinking." She resumed staring at the covers. "Long day?"

"Huh. What were you thinking about?"

"Its awfully rude to not answer peoples questions." Ginny said sourly, still not looking at Harry. Harry laughed a little. Ginny sighed. "Well, you have tomorrow off, right?"

"Right." Harry said, letting his voice trail upwards, suggesting he knew they were at the quick of it.

"Well…do you think that we could make up the spare room tomorrow?"

"Of course, Ginny. That is nothing compared to the immense state of thought you were in. Which is so unusual for you." Harry said, kissing her temple.

Ginny smiled and smacked his chest. "I was pondering Hermione's advice."

"Pondering! We were pondering, were we?" Harry exclaimed, fixing his covers.

"Yes, we were!" Ginny stated firmly.

"What advice would that be?"

"Painting the walls white and using it for storage."

"Huh. I suppose we could." Harry said thoughtfully. "Can't we just shrink everything to store and hide it someplace?"

"Well…" Ginny said. "What would you do with it?

"Huh. I have no idea…" Harry said, staring into space. "I have a study, we have a kitchen, sitting room, hallway, bathroom… I suppose a storage room makes sense…"

"Until we can find something else we can do with it?" Ginny said tactfully.

"Yes, I suppose."

"White walls?"

"White seems a standard color."

"True."

Silence resumed once more. Harry seemed about ready to set back and go to sleep, when Ginny spoke again. "Well…Harry…there's something I think we need to talk about."

"What is it, love?"

"It seems rather funny to me that…that we haven't talked about a few things concerning our marriage."

"Whatever could they be? Almost all we ever do is talk."

"Something rather important, actually."

"What is it?"

"Well…" Ginny took a deep breath, then turned to her husband. "Harry, I don't exactly want to become the second Weasley clan, but I want to know what you think about children, how many, when? It's an important dynamic, really, and we should have talked about it ages ago, only I was afraid it would seem like rushing things, I do WANT children, but it IS a bit early, and I sort of need you to make this whole thing happen…or NOT happen, whichever, so I was only wondering what you thought."

"All in one breath, too." Ginny slumped slightly. "Now, Gin. I do want children. I do agree with you, though, I only want a couple or so. Three maybe. And definitely not right away. Its only been four months, and I would like you to myself some more."

Ginny sighed with relief. "Oh good. That's exactly what I was hoping."

Harry turned slightly to Ginny. "Unless, of course,"

"What?" she said warily.

"Well…accidents have been known to happen…"

Grinning, Ginny pushed Harry's chest. "Come off it." Harry only grinned darkly back at her. "Stop it!" she laughed. "Well…you never did answer me…how long was your day?"

"Not too long." He said, very close to her face.

"Well, its about to get a whole lot longer!" Ginny smirked, leaning forward and catching Harry's lips.

**AN- YAY! kinda cute, really pointless, but whatever. review please and go read LIOLI!!!**


End file.
